


A dream met

by Ches02



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ches02/pseuds/Ches02
Summary: Henry meeting his long-awaited dream :D
Kudos: 5





	A dream met

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing at 3 AM some random rant the ¿night? after drawing some fanart.
> 
> It's not even in my main language so bear with some mistakes that would bring? xD
> 
> Thought I may return a little for all the wonderful fficts I read here.... ¿With pain? It's not so sad tho? ¿I hope? Hide the tomatoes please? Aaand now I'm delirious(?
> 
> Enjoy!

_"Sweet child."_ Said the lady seated on her throne, kindly. Shinning coldly the transparency of her cristal body beneath her deteriorated clothes. _"Come."_

And he went. Smiling without effort, a smile long forgotten but always there. A pure smile filled with hope.  
He knelt at her feet and hug her legs with affection, even when it was the first time they met. He took her hand and kissed the back of it with respect and appreciation.

The lady smiled with care. She extended her free hand and reached the back of the boy, caressing him in comfort. Feeling his heartbeat.

The boy let go of her hand and reposed his head on her lap. A soft, delighted laughter leaving his lips. His eyes closed, smiling with pleasure. Enjoying the agreeable chilling but warm touch on his back.  
The palm on the lady beneath his cheek.

_"Sweet child."_ Repeated the lady. She whispered sweetly, slowly taking her hand off his back. Taking his last heartbeat. _"A sweet last smile."_

The arms of the boy fell, no longer hugging her legs. His body fell on her lap, with no strength to support it. His smile relaxed but was still present. His eyes, always closed in an attempt to hide his soul, were now half-open with emptiness inside them.

The lady caressed his hair, lovingly.  
Until he fell. And his bones merged with the ones that made her throne.

The boy met the beautiful lady.

The lady was his long-awaited hope.

The boy met his dream.

The boy met death.

* * *

Said fanart mentioned in the Notes It's not the most elaborated fanart but I like the idea... maybe, someday, I'll finish it? j ~~aja doubt it~~

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/cZMeamd.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/d0aryFw.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/tzUF112.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/N8Kwn6K.jpg)


End file.
